


Sister's Instinct

by legendofthesevenstars



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Future Connected, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars
Summary: Miss Melia has been smiling since everyone's return from the funeral in the capital. But Miss Vanea, a friend of Miss Melia's, still has sadness in her eyes. Nene is determined to get to the bottom of it - and see Miss Vanea smile, too.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Sister's Instinct

A funeral was a very sad occasion for mourning people who had returned to the Bionis. Or, in the case of the newly recaptured city of Alcamoth, a very sad occasion for mourning Bird People who had turned into Dinobeasts. A funeral was a very long and sad affair that made everyone frown and shift in their seats. Just thinking about the big funeral again made Nene’s tummy rumble.

The good thing about the big funeral was that Miss Melia was smiling now. Though she’d started to sniffle during her speech about her dadapon and brotherpon, her sniffles had become smiles once she was reunited with her sisterpon. Family belonged together, and if someone were alone without a family, they would look for one, or happen into one. It was not nice to be alone, like Kino and Miss Tyrea, or Miss Melia’s friend Miss Vanea.

Miss Vanea was a Machine Lady who had used to live on the Mechonis. Like all those Machine People on the Bionis’ Shoulder, and Machine People everywhere in the new world, she had lost her home. Nene was not sure if Miss Vanea had any family. She had been very active in helping everyone settle into their new life, including helping reconstruct Miss Fiora’s body. But she spent a lot of time on her own, and her eyes looked sad. She must be lonely.

The night after the big funeral, Miss Fiora cooked a whole bunch of tasty food for all of Miss Melia’s friends to eat, and Miss Vanea left midway through, sparking Nene’s curiosity. It was very dark outside, and Nene wanted to spend more time with her siblingpons. Nene also knew Mamapon would not be happy if Nene left Herohom Dunban’s house to find Miss Vanea. But Nene was concerned about her. Though she was not a Bird Person, Miss Vanea had looked very sad during the big funeral. Nene was determined to find out why.

Nene found Miss Vanea already on her way to the beach, with heavy, clunking steps that came from all the armor she wore. Nene followed sneakily and came up beside Miss Vanea after she had sat down on the sand, bending one of her legs sideways and the other up toward her chest.

“Hello,” Nene said. “Why is Miss Vanea out here all alone?”

Vanea turned to her, clutching her hand to her chest with a sharp gasp. “My apologies. I didn’t notice you were there. Are you one of Riki’s daughters?”

“Dadapon was last year’s legendary Heropon. Now brotherpon Kino wants to be next Heropon. But that not important right now. Nene want to know why Miss Vanea sneak out of party.”

“Why did I ‘sneak out’? I just wanted fresh air, nothing more.”

“Is that truth-telling?”

“Of—of course. Why do you ask?”

“Nene saw Miss Vanea look very sad at Herohom Dunban and Miss Fiora. Miss Vanea also look sad when look at Miss Melia and Miss Tyrea. Is Miss Vanea sisterpon?”

Vanea clutched her elbows, holding them close to her chest. “This whole funeral to-do has reminded me of some things I try not to think about.”

“What not to think about? Family important. Must always think of family.”

“My relationship with my brother was… difficult.” Vanea furrowed her brow. “I am not sure how I should explain.”

“Nene listen to verrry complicated story of Miss Melia and Miss Tyrea. They not real sisterpons, not grow up together, and not know how to talk to each other. All of it make Nene’s head hurt, but Nene understand good enough. Nene is expert sisterpon and can handle most complicated of stories.”

“Those two still have quite the strained relationship, don’t they?” Vanea smiled faintly. Then she sighed. “My brother and I were never particularly close as children. He was always traveling the Bionis, or occupied with other pursuits. But our lives changed forever when the Bionis attacked the Mechonis, destroying our home.”

“Mister Shulk tell that to Nene.” She frowned. “Very sorry for what happen to Machine People’s home.”

“You have no need to apologize. It was so very long ago, and it was not your fault.”

“What happen after Bionis fight Mechonis?”

“Many of the Machina left the Mechonis, including me and my father. Not only because our home was destroyed, but also because my brother forced them to leave.”

“Brotherpon make Machine People leave home? Why Miss Vanea’s brotherpon do that?”

“Egil was consumed with his desire for revenge. Planning a counterattack, he began to build new Mechon. All who dissented from his cause, he drove out. Very few remained to aid him. At first, I went with my father, and I did not see Egil for a very, very long time. But then, Egil forced me to join him. And… I had no choice.”

“Egil build Mechon and want to revenge Mechonis. Wow…”

Nene had had no idea that Miss Vanea’s brotherpon had built the Mechon. Mister Shulk had not told her about Egil; he had only explained that though the Bionis had been the first to attack, there had been no reason for the two titans to fight, and the Machine People and the Mechonis were not bad.

Nene continued, “Then did Miss Vanea stop brotherpon from revenging, or help brotherpon?”

“I helped him. I did many things I regret that hurt both my own people and the people of Bionis.”

“Did brotherpon Egil say sorry to people of Bionis?”

“Not exactly, but Egil was deeply repentant for all that he had done. Shulk forgave him, convincing him that Bionis and Mechonis could live in peace again, and he resolved to fight alongside Shulk and defeat Zanza, the god of the Bionis. But Zanza…” Vanea lowered her head, closing her eyes briefly. “Zanza destroyed the Mechonis, and Egil stayed behind until the Mechonis was gone.”

“Oh…”

A little silence passed before Vanea said, “Egil was at peace when he departed. And I think he would be glad to see Machina living alongside Homs, High Entia, and Nopon. He loved the Bionis just as much as he loved his own home.” She sighed. “I wish I had gotten a chance to know him better as the man he truly wanted to be, and not the man who brought destruction on the world he had used to love.”

Nene pouted, thinking. She thought and thought and thought. Thought _what if brotherpon Kino take all snacks and not give back? What if Frontier Village destroyed by Mechon? What if no Dadapon and Mamapon, and siblingpons not want play with Nene?_ But none of those situations seemed quite like Vanea’s. She could barely even fathom _brotherpon become evil and bad and not play nice with Miss Vanea, or anyone, for long long time_.

“Did brotherpon Egil say sorry to Miss Vanea?” she asked.

“He did. And I apologized, too.”

“Maybe Miss Vanea need to think more about happy times with brotherpon Egil. Before Egil and Miss Vanea do bad, bad things, Egil and Miss Vanea were littlepons and played together with many happy times. But then Egil travel lots, and Miss Vanea stay home with dadapon and mamapon. After that, Egil and Miss Vanea lose home…”

Then Nene gasped. “Nene just have _big_ realization!”

“Did you? And what is that?”

“Egil only do bad, evil things because Egil sad after lose home. Miss Vanea only do bad, evil things because Miss Vanea not want brotherpon be sad. Yes, Nene right! This is sisterpon instinct. When mamapon and dadapon not around to give littlepon spankings, littlepon do many bad things if not happy. When no more happy times, then do bad, bad things.” Nene frowned. “Even when bad things hurt others.”

_If Kino take all snacks, Mamapon spank him. But with no Mamapon around, Kino keep stealing snacks. It make lots of sense._

Nene groaned. “Head hurt so much with many thoughts! Nene not want Miss Vanea to be sad because brotherpon gone. Sad means do bad, bad things. Even when bad things make no sense!”

Vanea smiled sadly. “Right you are. It was all completely senseless, even if Egil was sad. We were both very distraught, and I suppose in a way we wanted to regain what we’d had before Bionis attacked. We wanted peace. We wanted happiness. But I no longer want to spend my days in sorrow. Now I _am_ happy, because I see everyone living in peace once again, just as Egil and I wished.”

“Nene have _another_ big idea. Miss Vanea have big funeral for Egil, just like for all the Bird People who became Dinobeasts.”

“A funeral for my brother?” She clutched her elbows more tightly. “I’m not sure how well everyone will receive that, knowing what he’s done. Even some of the remaining Machina are still wary of him.”

“Funeral give Miss Vanea chance to explain to people of Bionis that Egil not bad person from start. Miss Vanea talk about time as family with brotherpon, mamapon, and dadapon. Miss Vanea explain what happen to Mechonis and to Machine People. Then everyone understand why Egil and Miss Vanea do bad, evil things. Then, Miss Vanea say sorry, to people of Bionis and to Egil!”

Nene put her hands on her hips, confident that this plan would not fail.

Vanea hummed in thought. “I never thought of something like that. Maybe a funeral is a good idea.”

“Funeral help Miss Vanea feel better about Egil, because get to talk about Egil. Miss Vanea not talk to anyone about Egil before talk to Nene. Nene is right?”

“That is correct. I have had precious few chances to talk about him, other than to my father and Fiora.”

“Miss Vanea should talk to Miss Melia.”

“Because of Tyrea?”

“No. Because Miss Melia also lose brotherpon, Kallian. And Nene see Miss Melia become happy after talk about brotherpon at funeral and talk to Miss Tyrea. If Miss Vanea do same, Miss Vanea feel happy. Must talk about brotherpon to more people. Then will feel better.”

Vanea sighed. “I suppose I envy those who still have their siblings, like Fiora and Sharla. But you’re right. I should be more thankful for the time I knew Egil. Even if our relationship was often fraught.”

“Would not be family if not fighting! Family happy and play together most of time. But sometimes, family get serious and talk about boring stuff, and sometimes get mad about the boring stuff.”

Vanea laughed. Then, she turned to Nene, smiling kindly. “Thank you, little Nene. I appreciate your insight.”

Nene grinned widely. She felt warm with pride seeing Miss Vanea smile. “Nene just use sisterpon instinct. No specialness.”

“So this is where you were,” Melia’s voice came from behind both of them. “What compelled you to escape, Nene?”

Nene turned around. “Oh, Miss Melia! Nene sorry!”

“There is no need to apologize to me. Your mother is worried about you, so I suggest we return so she can speak with you.”

Gulp. “Nene stay out here and talk to Miss Vanea little longer?”

“I do not recommend remaining here if you are interested in dessert. That aside, I was also wondering where you went, Vanea. I would like to introduce you to Tyrea.”

“I would be more than glad to meet her,” Vanea said, getting to her feet. Nene followed slowly after, watching Vanea’s nervous gaze and the way she laced her hands together behind her back. But now she seemed to stand taller. Perhaps she wouldn’t be so envious of Melia now that she knew there was no reason to worry.


End file.
